villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stain (My Hero Academia)
Chizome Akaguro, better known as Hero Killer: Stain and formerly the vigilante Stendhal, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is a Villain and former vigilante that is notorious for killing many pro-Heroes that go against his ideology. He serves as the main antagonist in the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. He is voiced by Go Inoue in the Japanese dub, and Robert McCollum in the English dub. Appearance Chizome's general appearance is that of a tall man with a muscular built to him. He has messy black hair, a long pointed tongue and a flat face with no nose, due to cutting it off. As Stain, he wears a combative outfit armed with sharp bladed weapons, a long torn scarf and bandana around his neck and eyes. He also wears bandages around his arms and boots with spikes on the toes. As Stendhal, his hair was much longer and kept in a straightened ponytail and wore a mask that covered the entirety of his face. His overall outfit was heavily armed with combative armor. Personality Chizome is a very cold-hearted, methodical, and ruthless man. When he was in high school, he noticed how some students were applying to become heroes simply for income and fame. Disgusted by those ideals, he created an ideology of building a new world filled with true heroes. At first, he tried to spread word through communication, but when no one listened to him, his only other method was concentrated bloodshed, killing all the heroes he deems as "fakes". Despite his unforgiving and cruel nature, Stain has come to respect others. Most notably is All Might, who Stain believes to be not only a true hero, but the only real hero to exist in the world. His admiration for All Might runs deep in him that he will only allow All Might to be the one to kill him. Stain has shown to respect others who are strong and bravely willing to fight to save someone's life like Izuku Midoriya. His respect for Midoriya allowed him to spare his life. However, he can be utterly disgusted by heroes who are out to stop him for their own selfish purposes and has no compunction towards killing them, like Tenya Iida, who's only desire was revenge against him for nearly murdering his brother. While Stain despise heroes who are out for fame and money, he also dislikes villains who are out for unnecessary violence and bloodshed, such as Tomura Shigaraki. As Stendhal, he was a ruthless vigilante who had no problem killing criminals. Powers and Abilities *'Bloodcurdle': Stain's Quirk allows him to paralyze and immobilize his opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. Depending on the person's blood type, the amount of time for a victim to be paralyzed varies, with Type B being the longest duration. Nonetheless, the maximum duration for someone to be paralyzed is said to be 8 minutes. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Stain has shown to be quite agile and evasive as he was capable of avoiding Iida's attacks with ease. He has also shown to have great reaction time, as he was able to evade Todoroki's ice and flame attacks. He was also able to slice up Todoroki's ice walls in many swifts in an instant. *'Enhanced Strength': Stain has shown a degree of super strength when slicing through Todoroki's ice walls with one strike. *'Immense Endurance': Stain seems to have a high pain tolerance, as shown when taking a full punch of Midoriya's 5% Detroit Smash and a full kick from Iida's Recipro Extend. He was also able to tank Todoroki's fire, with only scratches left on him. He was also shown to be standing still, even after having his lungs being pierced by his lungs and losing consciousness. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Stain is a very cunning combatant. He has shown to have both creativity and mastery over his fighting style, capable of fighting his opponents from close and long ranges through a mixture of misdirection, aggression and prediction. He also uses the environments around him to give him advantages. Overall, Stain is a dangerous, terrifying villain. He nearly killed Ingenium in a battle, a powerful pro hero, with little to no difficulty. He has killed 17 pro heroes, while crippling 23 to the point of being unable to make full recovery. Shoto Todoroki, one of Class 1-A's most powerful students, even acknowledged the fact that Stain is a strong combatant, while Izuku Midoriya commented that Stain was most likely holding back, as he could have killed either of them at any time. Even after the combined efforts of Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida, Stain was only knocked out for a brief moment, before immediately going back on his feet to rush and kill a Noumu. Stain also stroke fear in two powerful pro heroes, Endeavor and Gran Torino, with Endeavor even backing away from him. Equipment *'Weapon Arsenal': Stain carried a variety of weapons that mainly consisted of sharp, bladed weapons such as knives, daggers and a katana of his own. External Links *Stain - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Mutilators Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Inmates Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Vigilante Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Barbarian Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Genocidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rogues